Madokas Adventure In Love
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: One day Madoka Amano meets Ginga Hagane and takes an immediate liking to him. But his mind is set on blading. What happens when she meets Kyoya Tategami?
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the front desk of my dads shop, 'who boring' I thought. It was Friday night and I could be Doing way better things that just waiting for someone to come in. My dad owns a shop where he fixes beyblades, but just recently he took up another job. He just left yesterday for a trip for work, it sounded more like a vacation the way he put it. So now I have to tend to the house and shop, I don't mind, but I could be doing other things. I sighed a lifted my head off the table hearing the door open. 'Who in their right mind get there bey fixed at three AM?! A boy my age walked in with an older boy. "Excuse us but-"

"Can you fix my Pegasus!?" the redheaded boy cut off the older looking one. He placed a bey on the counter in front of me.

"Your bey is...is..." The bey had all sorts of dents and scratches, "When was the last time you got him fixed!"

"Maybe like two or three weeks, hehe" the boy steeped back. I took his and the other boys beys down stairs to my work area.

"Hikaru?" My friend was resting on the coach, "I paying yo to help; not sleep!" Hikaru groaned and stood up. She took Eagle from me and took the boy named Tsubasa over to her work space, while I sat with Ginga looking over my shoulder. 'Now that I think about it Ginga is kinda cute...very cute. Too bad he doesn't Pegasus here more often. I wounder if he goes to my school, I haven't noticed him before or that other guy. Maybe they're new in town.'

A couple hours later we sent the boys on their way. "Madoka, Madoka!" Hikaru sat fown next to me.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"I need you to take this bey to the owner."

"What!?" Hikaru explained to me that my father was trying this new thing to attract more customers where the bey owner drops their bey off then we take it back to the location they give us.

I walked around the loading docks looking for the warehouse. Who would want to meet someone in aw warehouse? Sounds like a good way to get kidnapped to me. I found the abandoned warehouse and steeped in. It was dark and hard to see. I bumped into creates trying to find my way to who ever was hear. 'Why would dad send me here so late?!' Then it occurred to me, this was Hikarus doing.

"Do you have my Leone?" Madoka jumped slightly and turned. A boy stood on the shadows, making it hard to see him. Madoka clutched the bey in her hand and held it out for the boy. He took it and eyed my belt. "Your a blader? Well then, meet me here tomorrow same time."

"N-no wait I'm not a blader!" The boy didn't listen and walked away. I'm not a blader, what do I do!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lookie here, it's an update XD sorry for not updating for so long.**

After returning to the shop that night I decided the best to do was…

"Come on Madoka, you can't hind under your bed forever!"

"Yes I can." My muffled voice answered.

"Just because some guy challenged you to bey battle with him doesn't mean you have to hide forever! Just go battle him and loose then come back and make me dinner. It's that simple."

"NO! And why would I make you dinner?"

"Cause you love me." Hikaru smiled and grabbed my ankle. She pulled me out from under the bed and sat next to me. "Listen, if you want I'll go with you. To make sure everything goes alright, alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay, you go to bed and I see you tomorrow."

"Bye…"

"Night." Hikari left and I got to my knees. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Man freaking out really takes a lot out of you. I pulled myself off the floor, deciding it was time to change and get some rest. So after changing into some pajamas and lying down and began to think of ways to wiggle my way out of battling the guy from the loading docks. But then I began thinking of Ginga. _Ginga he's cute-I mean, what am I thinking!? I only just met the guy tonight. Still though he seemed like a nice guy and Tsubasa and Hikaru seemed to hit it off nicely too. _I laughed a little to myself and rolled onto my side. For a moment I had stopped worrying about the boy from the docks, and just worried about Ginga.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and pain in the pit of my stomach. "I'm just nervous, that's all." I told myself and got out of bed. After showering and dressing I went upstairs to open up the shop. Except when I got there two figures were already sitting in the shop. "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in!"

Ginga smiled, "The doors were unlocked." _Hikaru didn't lock up when she left? _

"Why are you here though?"

"Oh, Hikaru told us about what happened last night and I'm happy to help you out" Ginga smiled at me.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"With my Storm Pegasus of course!" He smiled once more while holding out his bey. "I'll battle this guy for you Madoka, so don't you worry!" I smiled and thanked him. I grabbed my wrist though when pain shot from my elbow to my wrist.

**(Time skip. The battle.) Normal POV.**

Madoka, Hikaru, Ginga and Tsubasa all walked into the abandoned ware house. "Madoka, how come you battle?"

"Fixing beys is more my thing" she laughed slightly "I'm no bladder."

"Hikaru do you battle?" Tsubasa looked at the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, me and my Storm Aquario." She smiled and showed Tsubasa her bey.

"We'll have to battle one time, your Aquario vs. my Eagle."

"Speaking of battling where is this guy? I wanna battle!" Ginga exclaimed with impatience. After his little string of complaints two sets of footsteps were herd coming towards them. There stood a sky blue eyed boy with forest green hair spiked above his head and another boy with brown hair, orange bangs and emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" The green haired one asked bluntly.

"I'm Ginga Hagane, who are you?"

"My name is Kyoya Tategami and this is Nile." Kyoya glanced around for the girl he had seen the night before. Smiling slightly he found her behind the silver haired one. "You" He pointed at her, "I asked to battle you not that guy!"

"She's not a bladder, so you'll have to settle with me. Or maybe you're afraid to battle me."

"As if. My Rock Leone will crush you!"

"Okay then let's start this battle. 3."

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"


End file.
